The Red Tyger
by Lothlorien Aeterna
Summary: "He was powerful. He was The Tyger." Two killers separated by time, but bound by blood and a shared purpose. Will the Tyger finally be caught? My version of Season 5.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: **Hi again! Welcome to my first multi-chapter. I was researching serial killers the other day (I find them fascinating) and got the idea for this fic, which just wouldn't leave me alone. So, I have decided to give it a try! I am very excited about it, since it combines various different topics that I love- history, serial killers and, of course, The Mentalist. I hope you enjoy it as well!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Mentalist or any of its characters. I also do not own Jack the Ripper, whose authentic letter I included here as well. The poem featured in this chapter is William Blake's, and the excerpt at the beginning is from Dante's The Divine Comedy.

**Warnings: **This story will contain violence (after all, how can you write a story about serial killers without it?) and I'm pretty sure the letter I mentioned contains a few crass words (nothing too bad, though).

**The Red Tyger**

"_I am a creature of the Holiest Power, of Wisdom in the Highest and of Primal Love. Nothing till I was made was made, only eternal beings. And I endure eternally. Abandon all hope — Ye Who Enter Here"_

_The Divine Comedy_

**PROLOGUE**

_26 December, 1887 - London_

It was dark outside and an eerie, thick fog surrounded the city. A man, wearing black robes, could be seen walking quickly through the narrow alleys of Commercial Road. It was Boxing Night, which meant that not too many people were on the streets. The man moved with purpose, not hesitating or stopping to check were he was going.

Suddenly, he stopped, seemingly having reached his intended destination. Moving into the shadows close to the Mitre Square pub, the man waited.

Eventually, a blond woman walked out, alone, hurrying towards the alley the shadowed man was hiding in. He leered. _Or was it a smile?_

If anyone had been in the vicinity, they would have heard a sickening crunch right after the woman was consumed by shadows. The man gently laid her down on the floor, simultaneously reaching for his newly acquired knife in his left coat pocket.

The sharpened blade tore through the woman's neck, spurting blood on the killer's face and clothes. He didn't flinch, but his smile widened and his eyes glinted.

Moving quickly, the man put his knife back inside his coat and wiped a white handkerchief, monogrammed with the initials _FT, _over his face. Looking down at his victim, he smiled once more and fled the scene, arriving at his humble apartment in minutes.

Without bothering to change from his bloodstained clothes, the killer lighted the lamp on his desk, sat down, and opened his weathered copy of William Blake's works, _Songs of Innocence and Experience_. Easily finding his favorite poem, he began copying it onto the crisp pages of his red notebook.

"_Tyger Tyger, burning bright, _

_In the forests of the night; _

_What immortal hand or eye,_

_Could frame thy fearful symmetry?"_

Satisfied, Francis Tumblety closed his book and moved the chair to face the window, eagerly awaiting the screams that would surely come once her body was discovered.

* * *

_27 September, 1888 – London_

About nine months had gone by since that fateful night in Francis Tumblety's life. He had tried to contain his sick urges, but nothing seemed to work, nothing could distract him. All he thought about was how it had felt to cut her open and watch her bleed. All he seemed to be able to smell was her blood; metallic and red, her life source, which he had greedily taken.

Last month, he had killed another. Mary, he thought her name had been. He hadn't meant to, he really hadn't. But she had been alone, and the night had been so similar to that one half a year ago…he stopped those traitorous thoughts. He was in too deep now.

Besides, the incompetent police just made it even more amusing. That was why he had decided to send them this letter – he wanted to see their reaction, how they would proceed after being taunted so brazenly by the "Leather Apron". He scoffed. What a _ridiculous_ name for a killer such as himself. He was powerful. He was The Tyger.

_Dear Boss, _

_I keep on hearing the police have caught me but they won't fix me just yet. I have laughed when they look so clever and talk about being on the __right__ track. That joke about Leather Apron gave me real fits. I am down on whores and I shan't quit ripping them till I do get buckled. Grand work the last job was. I gave the lady no time to squeal. How can they catch me now. I love my work and want to start again. You will soon hear of me with my funny little games. I saved some of the proper red stuff in a ginger beer bottle over the last job to write with but it went thick like glue and I can't use it. Red ink is fit enough I hope haha. The next job I do I shall clip the lady's ears off and send to the police officers just for jolly wouldn't you. Keep this letter back till I do a bit more work, then give it out straight. My knife's so nice and sharp I want to get to work right away if I get a chance. Good Luck._

_Yours truly,_

_Jack the Ripper_

_Don't mind me giving the trade name_

_PS Wasn't good enough to post this before I got all the red ink off my hands curse it. No luck yet. They say I'm a doctor now. Haha. _

After postmarking it and setting the letter aside, Francis looked around for his red notebook. It had become a diary, of sorts. This was where he wrote everything related to his art- descriptions of his victims, of how they had been killed.

And, of course, the first page featured his favorite poem and inspiration – _The Tyger._

* * *

_11 January, 1980 – New York City_

Jack Hughes ran outside as soon as his mother relented and told him he could. _Finally, he was free._ Granted, his backyard was nothing remarkable, but it was definitely much better than his stuffy room or the even stuffier attic where he kept his findings.

At 13 years of age, Jack was no ordinary child. He was smarter than average, and he wasn't interested in any of the _juvenile_ jokes or games his classmates were always so excited about. No, Jack preferred more mature pastimes, such as excavating his backyard for old relics.

He lived in Greenwich Village, where a boarding house had previously stood in the late 1800s. At that time, hundreds of immigrants of different nationalities had flooded to New York City, and many had stayed at that same boarding house. It wasn't always that he was lucky enough to find something- but sometimes his luck was just enough.

Picking up his trusty shovel and kneeling on the ground, he started excavating a previously untouched area. His backyard wasn't that spacious, but he never seemed to have any time for himself anymore. Jack sighed. It wasn't as if he wasn't satisfied with his life- he was. There was something missing, though, he could feel it.

_Clang. _His eyes instantly looked to where his shovel had apparently come into contact with something; metal, from the sound of it. Jack had been so entranced by his musings that he hadn't paid much attention to his progress; the act of shoveling dirt out of the way was automatic by now, the tool an extension of his arm.

_He had found something._

Dirtying his hands in his haste to uncover the mysterious object, Jack finally managed to grab a hold of it and pull. It was a locked box. Impatient, the young boy decided to smash the lock with his shovel, breaking it.

Inside, there was a red notebook.

"Jack! Get back inside, it's time for supper!"

The young boy sighed while hiding the little book in his pants pocket.

"Going, mom!"

* * *

Later that night, once he had finally been able to find a suitable enough excuse to get away from his parents, Jack climbed the stairs to his attic hideaway.

He turned on the lamp and tried to get comfortable on the old wooden chair, pulling out the notebook he had found and eagerly opening it to the first page. There was no name on it and no title on the front cover.

The first page contained a poem, and Jack was suddenly discouraged. _I found a poetry book? _He started reading it, though, and realized it wasn't one of the boring poems he was forced to read at school. This one was _interesting_.

"_Tyger Tyger, burning bright, _

_In the forests of the night; _

_What immortal hand or eye,_

_Could frame thy fearful symmetry?"_

The next pages were very different from the first, as Jack soon realized. They held accounts of _murders_, letters sent to the police by someone named Jack the Ripper.

Suddenly scared, Jack turned off the light and quietly went down to his room. As he lay in bed that night, the images his imagination had conjured based on the gruesome descriptions haunted his dreams. He was terrified and at the same time determined to find out more about this mysterious killer, and that _poem_.

Jack knew he would not be able to stay away.

* * *

_23 May, 1998 – California_

"You really sure about this, Jack?" Orville Tanner asked his partner, for the hundredth time in the last ten minutes.

Jack Hughes sighed. He knew he should have picked someone smarter, someone who would be able to get away and continue his work, if it came to it. Tanner had just been so _eager_. Another sigh.

"Yes, Orville, I am sure. This is what I've been waiting for. Now if you could just be quiet, I'm sure she'll be arriving home anytime now."

His companion frowned and muttered something about getting caught, but Jack was not paying attention. His time had finally come.

After reading his ancestor's – as he had later learned, with his research- notebook enough times to memorize every single entry, he had known he was meant to follow in Francis Tumblety's footsteps. He was Jack the Ripper's descendant, and he would carry on his legacy. He was the Tyger.

His musings were suddenly interrupted by the car headlights coming their way. He smiled. Jack waited for the woman to enter her house and turned to his frightened and excited partner in crime.

"It's time. Don't disappoint me, Orville."

After some more muttering and a nod, Jack decided he was done stalling and crept up the driveway, soundlessly opening the back door, which he had left open from his previous break-in hours before.

He easily found the young woman's bedroom, since he had taken care to memorize the house plan the first time around. Jack didn't look at Tanner for confirmation that he was ready to attack- at this point, all he could do was hope that he would remember what to do and not turn around at the last second.

Seconds later, the bedroom door was knocked down and Tanner ran forward, putting his hands over the woman's mouth in order to stifle her screams.

Whipping out his knife, Jack moved forward quickly and delivered the first blow to her torso. The blood flew freely from the cut, dampening his gloves and sprinkling the floor.

More cuts soon followed, causing the woman to fall unconscious from the pain and brutality of the assault.

"Lay her on the bed, please."

Orville obeyed, mildly disgusted and fascinated at the same time.

Once Jack was satisfied and the woman dead, he dipped his fingers into her blood and drew a smiley face on the wall. Jack the Ripper had a signature- he sent letters to the police. Hughes hadn't wanted to do the same thing, however- he was no copycat.

So, he had decided to leave a calling card at the site of each of his murders. That way, there would be no doubt that the Tyger had returned in order to complete his predecessor's work.

He smiled again and deeply inhaled, sighing in pleasure at the metallic smell that permeated the room.

"We can go now, Orville. It is done."

And so it started. Red John was born.

**Author's Note: **How did you like the first chapter? I plan on finishing this story regardless of the support I receive (I just like the idea of it too much), but hearing your opinions would definitely help! So, if you enjoyed it, please spare me a few seconds and leave me your thoughts.

Oh! By the way, the rest of the story will definitely include Lisbon, Jane, and the team. This is just the prologue, but the next chapter will focus solely on them.


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's note: **First chapter! Like I said, this one will focus on the team. I've decided to keep most of the story in the present, but I'll add flashbacks when necessary. (Next chapter will have one, I'm pretty sure.) Anyway. I hope you like it!

Thanks to **Iloveplotbunnies**, **OtherwiseD**, **juleuk**, **silver rosebud**, **Country2776**, and **Phosphorescent** for reviewing the Prologue. I appreciate it more than you know!

**Disclaimer: **No, I did not magically come to own The Mentalist since last chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Two months after events in The Crimson Hat_

"Hey, boss?" Rigsby poked his head inside Agent Teresa Lisbon's office, which had been left open. She looked up in acknowledgement and waited for him to continue. "Cho and I are about to leave for the archives like you asked. Was there anything else you needed?"

"Ah, no, I've got it. I've asked Van Pelt to continue searching for anything that might be connected to Lorelei. I'll call you if any information seems relevant." She frowned. _Not likely._

They had been madly searching for anything that remotely resembled a clue to Lorelei's past whenever they didn't have any open cases, and so far had come up with- well, nothing. Even the FBI agents who had seemingly taken over the CBI in the few weeks after the incident in the Nevada desert had left, discouraged and hopeless.

Lisbon looked back at Rigsby, who was sporting a similar frown as her own.

"Will do, boss."

"Oh! And Rigs, you guys don't have to come back to the office later. It's almost six and I doubt we'll find anything today."

He sighed, nodded, and motioned to Cho that they were ready to go.

* * *

A few minutes later, with no news from either the guys or Van Pelt, Lisbon decided to leave the safety of her office and see what Jane was up to. These days, he was always interviewing Lorelei or going over the various Red John case files with her and the team.

He was more determined and obsessed than ever, but that also meant that he wouldn't be leaving anytime soon. Lisbon hoped.

Walking inside the bullpen, the first thing she noticed was the golden head of curls resting on the couch's arm. _Weird_. Jane hadn't really rested much since returning to Sacramento, and certainly not during the day.

"Van Pelt, anything?"

Grace looked up with an apologetic expression. Lisbon waved it away and sighed. It's not like she had thought they were going to find anything, anyway.

She cautiously walked up to the couch, not wanting to disturb the consultant if he was indeed sleeping. He barely closed his eyes anymore, and she was worried about him.

"Hello, Lisbon." Jane said, without opening his eyes. "Finally decided to join the world of the living, I see."

Lisbon rolled her eyes. She was about to retort by criticizing the many hours he used to spend in the attic, stopping herself just in time. There was no telling if he would revert to that terrible habit if reminded, after all.

"Yes, Jane. And I have just come here to let you know that I am on my way to interview Lorelei now."

He did open his eyes then. There was curiosity in them, mixed in with some other emotion Lisbon could not identify.

"Well, then, I'm coming with you."

"The reason why I specifically said I had come here to let you know that I was on my way was not an invitation, Jane, my purpose was simply to _let you know_."

Now he looked incredulous. "What? Why would you want to interview her without me? No, I'm coming too."

"Will you stop it?" Lisbon was definitely irritated now. "You act like you're the only one in here capable of conducting a successful interview. How do you think we got by before you showed up?" He was about to retort, but she wasn't in the mood for his games. "Besides, you haven't gotten anywhere with her in two months. I think it's about time you accept that and let someone else try for once."

Jane was angry and hurt, but Lisbon knew he wouldn't deny her if there was even the smallest chance that she would get something, _anything _out of Red John's accomplice.

"I don't need your permission, you know. The only reason I'm telling you this is because I thought you'd want to watch."

A sigh. "Fine." It was clipped and she hated when he used that tone with her, but it was necessary right now.

They moved toward the interrogation room together, leaving a worried and unsettled Van Pelt behind.

Lorelei was under custody of the FBI, obviously. However, since Jane was the expert on the Red John case and the one with the highest chance of actually getting some results, the Feds had compromised. Lorelei would be taken to the CBI headquarters twice a week in order to be interviewed. Other days, Jane and the team had to visit the FBI holding facilities in downtown Sacramento in order to interrogate her.

None of them had been very satisfied with this arrangement, especially Jane, but he knew that Red John's girl was better protected there. He didn't want a repeat of the Rebecca or Todd Johnson incidents, of course.

He walked into the adjacent viewing room, nervous and afraid, while Lisbon sat across from the prisoner.

Jane knew that if Lorelei ended up revealing something to Lisbon – as unlikely as that might be- Red John might feel the need to silence his partner, and he couldn't have that. But the woman was just so damn _stubborn_.

It wasn't time to worry, though. Now it was his responsibility to watch the despicable woman like a hawk and see if she slipped. _She had to_, eventually.

"Teresa!" Lorelei spoke as if they were the best of friends, and it repulsed Jane. "How lovely to see you! I thought _lover_ didn't want you speaking to me. He is so protective of you. It's sweet."

Jane clenched his fists, while Lisbon just smiled pleasantly. Forcefully.

"Hello, Lorelei. Long time no see! How are you enjoying your stay with the FBI?" Smirk. "I hope they've been treating you well."

"Oh, there's no need for you to worry about poor old me. I'm sure you already stress enough over your dear _consultant_. You really make quite a pair, did you know that?"

He was about to barge in there and force Lisbon to quit this nonsense when she visibly straightened and put her chin up. She was letting him know that she had the situation under control and, if he dared to intrude, Jane would end up with a punched nose. Again.

Once Lisbon realized Jane wasn't going to interrupt, she relaxed a little and smiled once more.

"Well, Lorelei, you've already proven that Red John knows all about me and all about my relationship with _Jane_. Don't you think it's a shame that he knows so much about us, but we know nothing about _him_?"

Lorelei laughed gently. "Oh, Teresa. There's no need for you to know about Red John. Why don't we talk about you instead? He told me you're from Chicago. Is it nice there? I've never been."

"It's great, a wonderful city. Where _have_ you visited, Lorelei? I'm sure a powerful woman such as yourself has been all over the country, brainwashing innocent people to join your master."

Red John's accomplice smiled again. "He said you were smart. This isn't going to work on me, dear. Why don't you ask lover to come in here? Maybe the two of you would get better results." She laughed darkly. "But wait-oh yeah, you don't trust him anymore, do you? He left _you_ for six months, and decided to join _me _instead."

Jane almost slammed his fist against the glass.

Now it was Lisbon's turn to laugh. "Are you really trying to make me jealous, _dear_? Because _that_ certainly will not work." She was surprised that she had managed to keep her voice so steady.

Lorelei pouted, pretending to be wounded. "Oh, I figured. Wanted to give it a shot, though."

Lisbon leaned forward, clasping her hands on top of the table. "So, _Lorelei_. You obviously think you love Red John. Yes?" She didn't answer, but was curious to see where the agent was going with this line of questioning. "You know what I think, though? _I_ think that the only reason you're with him is because you got dragged into it when you didn't know any better, and now you can't get out." Lorelei still wasn't saying anything, but a slight stiffening of her shoulders caused Jane to straighten and pay closer attention. "_I _think that Red John approached you at a time in your life when you were in a tough spot and you didn't know where to turn. He showed up, offered this life as a serial killer's tool and you, young and naïve, followed him blindly. And now…_now_ you can't get away because you know you'll get killed."

Lisbon paused, looking into Lorelei's eyes. Jane held his breath.

"We can help you. _Let_ us help you."

Lorelei didn't react at first. She looked at Lisbon, then craned her neck to look at Jane through the glass.

"You really are lucky, Patrick, to have little Teresa in your life. She would do anything for you, obviously." She smiled again, ignoring Lisbon's baffled look. "Red John was right. You are the Lamb."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Jane yelled, storming into the room, causing both women to jump up. Lisbon almost fell off her chair. She didn't even reprimand him, just kept staring straight at the woman sitting across from her.

"Lover! Finally decided to grace us with your presence." She said cheekily.

"Lorelei." Jane barely controlled his voice. "_What are you talking about_?"

A chuckle. "Oh, lover. I'm afraid that is for Red John and I to know and for you two to try and find out." Wink.

Lisbon finally found her voice. "Lamb? Isn't that…?"

"Let's go, Lisbon. She won't say anything else. Come on." Jane was suddenly at her side, yanking her arm. He couldn't be sure if Lorelei was being serious, but if this actually turned out to be relevant Lisbon couldn't hear it. She'd be in even more danger.

"But…"

"No. We are leaving now." Lisbon did not argue. A weird feeling had overcome her and she was slightly stumbling; scared.

They were almost out the door when Lorelei spoke up again.

"Teresa, dear?" Lisbon stopped, while Jane continued pulling her forward. "You ever heard of Jack the Ripper?"

**Author's note:** Ah, yes, a cliffhanger of sorts. I didn't think it was wise to put any more developments in this chapter, so I ended it there. Don't forget to tell me what you thought if you have the time!


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's note: **Next chapter :)

Thank you to **SteeleSimz**, **Phosphorescent**, **CookiesForMe**, **Totorsg**, and **OtherwiseD** for reviewing Chapter 1!

Thanks for the icon, **Kah**! I love it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Mentalist or William Blake's _The Lamb._

**Chapter 2**

* * *

_30 September 1888 – London_

He couldn't stop. It was an urge he had absolutely no control over. _Killing_. Francis knew it was wrong, to take someone's life away like that – so abruptly, so brutally. But he couldn't help it.

He was superior; he was greater than everyone else. His destiny was to eliminate those weaker than himself, and he would definitely go through with it.

Jack the Ripper had claimed his eighth and ninth victims today. It had been grisly, it had been terrifying. As his knife had ripped out their throats and the blood had flooded out, drenching their white camisoles, Tumblety had been consumed by a sudden sense of guilt that had left him staggering.

Quickly retreating to his home, the killer had collapsed on a chair and tried to control his breathing, wondering what in the world could be wrong with him now. He knew he had a sickness, that this need for blood and death wasn't normal. He tried to see the good in it.

Due to his unfortunate obsession, the world was slowly being freed from insignificant, useless vermin who did nothing but take up space. He knew, though, that he would eventually be caught. Either that, or he would die before finishing his work.

That was why he had decided to start his journal. If one day he was killed or forced to retire, hope still remained that someone would find it.

In need of a distraction, he found William Blake's book of poems once more and opened it to a random page. _The Lamb_.

"_Little Lamb, who made thee?_

_Dost thou know who made thee?_

_Gave thee life, and bid thee feed_

_By the stream and o'er the mead;_

_Gave thee clothing of delight,_

_Softest clothing, woolly, bright;_

_Gave thee such a tender voice,_

_Making all the vales rejoice?_

_Little Lamb, who made thee?_

_Dost thou know who made thee?"_

This was the one poem Francis had never particularly liked much. It highlighted everything good and pure that existed in the world- _everything _that wasn't him.

There had been a time when he had fought against his darkness, but he had gotten tired of it. Exhausted of running away from and ignoring his purpose.

He knew that everything had the same origin- light and darkness, black and white…good and evil. The Tyger and the Lamb.

Overwhelmed once more, but this time by confidence, Francis Tumblety reached for his little red notebook and found the last page. Copying the poem onto it, he felt complete, fulfilled. At the bottom, he added a note.

_It is a world of evil, and a world of good. It's a world of death, but also of life. Should the Lamb someday arise, evil shall cordially retire. The Tyger will return to the shadows, thankful that his burden has been lifted. As it started, so it will end. _

A smile appeared on Jack the Ripper's face. Surprisingly, it was genuine. The Lamb would live someday, and the time would come for the Tyger to surrender.

His grin turned mischievous. Alas, that time had not yet come.

* * *

_Present day – CBI, Sacramento_

"_Teresa, dear?" Lisbon stopped, while Jane continued pulling her forward. "You ever heard of Jack the Ripper?"_

"…What?" she barely managed to say something before Jane dragged her completely away from the interrogation room, entering her office and closing the door behind them.

"What the hell, Jane?" Lisbon yanked her arm away from him, her face a mixture of concern and rage. "Have you gone _completely_ insane? Lorelei was actually saying something and you just…" she was interrupted, as if she hadn't spoken at all.

"Lisbon, listen to me. You need to arrange for protective custody. I don't want you going anywhere by yourself. Do you hear me?" he sounded desperate, out of control.

"_What_? Who do you think you're talking to? You really lost it this time! Don't you see?" Lisbon looked at him like he had grown a second head. "We need to get back in there and see what she meant by all that Jack the Ripper crap!"

"Lisbon! Are you oblivious, or just in denial? Red John is _taunting_ you. Taunting _us_. You are in danger! How do you expect me to focus on all the nonsense Lorelei was making up? Besides, Jack the Ripper?" He scoffed. "I feel like I'm in some tacky horror movie. What could that possibly have to do with _anything_?"

Deep down, however, Jane was worried. Lamb? What the hell was she talking about? He was well aware that the Lamb was a key part of _The Tyger_. That it was the opposite of the monster, of Red John. What purpose could Lorelei have in saying that?

"Oh, gee, let me think." Sarcasm practically dripped from her tone. "I have no idea because you dragged me out of the room before I could ask her. Damn it, Jane! What is going on with you?"

Jane looked incredulous. What was going on with _him_? He wasn't the one who refused to acknowledge that he was in danger, for God's sake.

"_I am worried about you, Lisbon!_ Is that really so hard to understand? Why do you think he asked me to deliver your dead body? Because he knows that you are the only person that I truly care about! And now he's threatening to take you away from me." The last part was whispered, so low that she almost didn't catch it.

Lisbon's eyes softened. Ignoring his almost confession of- well, she wasn't sure what, honestly- she waited until he had calmed down somewhat and spoke again.

"I am worried too, Jane. Believe me, the thought that he might decide to come after me and I won't be able to stop him keeps me awake at night. But there's nothing we can do. Nothing except to try and break Lorelei."

He seemed helpless. Lisbon wasn't used to seeing him in this state, and it terrified her. If Patrick Jane wasn't sure what to do, what hope did they have?

"That's what I've been trying to do for two months, if you recall. She's not going to talk, her loyalty to Red John and his insane cult is too strong…"

She stopped paying attention as soon as he said 'loyalty'. The other Red John associates and minions they had apprehended had also been disturbingly loyal, but had all been executed mercilessly all the same. Why was Lorelei still alive? With a new sense of urgency, Lisbon realized they were missing something.

"Jane." He stopped talking immediately, noticing the way Lisbon had suddenly grown determined. "Why is Lorelei not dead yet?"

That was the question he had been asking himself for weeks. He still didn't know the answer. Oh, he had many guesses, but they went from ridiculous to downright terrifying. Jane didn't answer, waiting to see what his partner had come up with.

"We both know that if Red John really wanted her dead, she would be rotting away in a morgue somewhere by now. The FBI's security facility is damn good, but not _that_ foolproof. Especially considering how there's a mole there, as he so nicely told you himself, and probably another one in the CBI as well. So how come our lovely friend is still here with us?"

He knew Lisbon was right, of course she was.

"This means that, for some ungodly reason, Red John _wants_ her to remain here. To give us false information? I don't think so. We aren't even _close_ to catching him, there's no need for him to try to throw us off the trail."

Jane was nodding. "Of course! So he wants her to tell us something…a clue? But no, that's not like him. Unless he wanted to finish this once and for all, of course."

"Do you really think Red John would give you an easy way out? That he would want to finish the game now?"

He answered immediately. "No, of course not. But what else could her purpose be, then?"

"I have no idea." Lisbon's face was grim. "But we have to find out."

* * *

Rigsby startled at the shrill sound of a phone ringing. Cho's.

"Cho. Hey, boss. Wait, I'll put you on speaker." He looked up to see if Rigsby was paying attention, then looked back at the phone. "Okay, go ahead."

Lisbon sounded nervous. "We might have something. Get back here as soon as you can."

Rigsby looked dumbfounded, Cho- well, he looked like Cho. "You mean you got information out of her? How?"

"Well, not exactly. Just come back and we'll explain the situation."

"Alright, boss. We'll be right there."

Cho looked at his friend, uneasy. Rigsby didn't know whether to be excited or scared.

* * *

_Present day – Sacramento_

Red John smiled. If everything had gone according to plan, Lorelei would have revealed his big secret by now. And, judging by the conversation he had just heard coming from the bug in Agent Teresa Lisbon's office, she had indeed.

Not that they would know that Jack the Ripper had anything to do with him, of course. They would find out just how much they had in common soon enough.

Eyes glinting happily, he stood up from his chair and went to fetch some tea. He had to admit- Patrick Jane did have good taste. Red John chuckled. His refined taste was not limited to his tea, however. Teresa Lisbon really was a special one.

Another smile, a careful sip. They had no idea what was going on.

The real game had just begun.

* * *

**Author's note: **I finished outlining the story today, so updates should be fairly regular. Don't forget to leave a comment, if you have the time!


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's note: **School just started for me, so updates might slow down. I really hope I have time to write, though! Anyway, here's the next one.

Thanks to **CookiesForMe**, **OtherwiseD**, **reig**, **Totorsg**, **Iloveplotbunnies**, **Phosphorescent**, **Aurora-Stormwind, **and guest for reviewing Chapter 2!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own The Mentalist or any of the characters. _The Lamb_ belongs to William Blake.

**Chapter 3**

* * *

_CBI Headquarters - Sacramento_

Cho and Rigsby quickly walked into the bullpen, wondering what Lisbon could have possibly meant on the phone. Van Pelt was sitting in front of her computer, as usual, looking uneasy.

"Van Pelt, did Lisbon tell you what this was about? She called us and said you guys might have something…."

Grace looked at Rigsby. "She did? I didn't find anything. She went to interrogate Lorelei by herself, which of course Jane complained about. I haven't seen them since, though."

Cho looked around, nervous, and noticed that Lisbon's blinds were closed. Van Pelt instantly became serious, realizing that something was wrong.

"Guys?" None of them responded. "_What_ is going on?"

Right then, Lisbon and Jane walked out of the office, motioning for the rest of the team to join them at the conference table.

Grace spoke up first. "Boss? Did you say you had something? Something about Lorelei?"

Lisbon looked uncomfortable, but determined.

"Have you guys ever given any thought to the fact that Lorelei is the only Red John associate who has survived, after being arrested, for more than a couple of hours?"

Rigsby looked puzzled, Grace confused, and Cho interested.

"Why is that?" Jane spoke up, for the first time, and everyone noticed how anxious he seemed. His voice, usually level, seemed strained. He was struggling to keep calm, and this worried them all.

"Because she's being held at the FBI?" Rigsby put in, looking around. "I mean, our holding cells are pretty safe, but they are nothing compared to the Feds'."

Van Pelt looked over at him. "This is Red John we're talking about here, Wayne. He managed to somehow poison Rebecca while three people escorted her, and torched Todd Johnson while a guard stood outside of his cell. Do you really think he wouldn't be able to reach Lorelei if he wanted to?" She looked over at Lisbon. "He hasn't even tried, right? We haven't heard anything suspicious…"

"Exactly. Which brought Jane and I to the conclusion that…"

"Red John wants Lorelei to remain under FBI custody." Cho's voice didn't waver, but the others could tell that he was shaken as well.

"That is what we think, yes."

Rigsby looked confused now. "Why would he want to do that, though? It's not like he needs her to give us false leads."

"That's true, Boss. It's not like we're any closer to finding out who he is than we were last year, or the year before that." Van Pelt winced as she said this, suddenly realizing how it might affect Jane.

He merely nodded, a frown across his face. "No, we're not."

"Then why?" Cho.

"We are not sure. That's why we wanted to see what you all thought. Lorelei did say something weird, though."

Lisbon didn't continue, scowling. Jane looked at her and, noticing that she seemed lost in her thoughts, decided to intervene.

"She called Lisbon the 'Lamb', and asked if we knew about Jack the Ripper."

A nervous laugh bubbled out of Rigsby, who instantly sobered up once he noticed everyone was staring at him disbelievingly.

"Oh, come on, guys. You don't really think she was serious? She's messing with us! _Jack the Ripper_?"

Cho just looked at him. "The Lamb is the opposite of the Tyger. Blake also has a poem that focuses on it. "Little Lamb, who made thee?'"

Jane completed the first verse, looking at Lisbon. "'Dost thou know who made thee?'"

* * *

_FBI holding cells - Sacramento_

Lorelei was sitting alone in her cell, looking at the wall opposite her bed. She was bored; she was always bored these days.

In the beginning, right after the Nevada desert fiasco, she had been quite popular around here. Lorelei smirked. She was always being visited by someone- Patrick came most days, determined to get information out of her. Not that he would, ever, if she didn't mean to reveal something to him. Those other days, when he was occupied with some other mundane case, Darcy or one of the other FBI Agents questioned her.

They were never as stimulating as Patrick Jane, though. Nobody was. Except for Teresa Lisbon, of course.

A laugh sounded in the cell, filled with mirth and contempt. _Teresa Lisbon_. Patrick Jane really cared about her, Lorelei knew it was true. He was in love with her, anyone with eyes could tell- well, not anyone. Agent Lisbon herself seemed oblivious.

She thought it was incredibly adorable how Patrick didn't allow Teresa to interrogate her- the poor man, he thought it mattered.

Another laugh. Lorelei knew that if Red John decided to take Lisbon away, there was nothing that could be done.

The prisoner almost wished that Patrick had admitted his feelings to the object of his affection while he still could have. It was too late now. The real game had been set in motion, and the tortured man would lose the woman he loved once again.

Now she just had to wait. Red John would make himself known when the time was right.

* * *

Lorelei suddenly came to with a knock on her cell door. She had fallen asleep, she guessed. It must be time for dinner.

"Please, do come in."

A guard she had never seen before opened the door and brought her tray of food inside.

"Hmm. What is it today, officer? Soup, meatloaf, or some other equally appetizing meal?" She said it sarcastically, trying to get a rise out of him. She needed a distraction occasionally, after all. Anyone would have.

He just looked at her and winked discreetly. _Winked_?

"Enjoy your meal, ma'am."

She waited for him to go outside and turned her back to the camera located in the left corner of the room, pretending to look for the fork.

In reality, Lorelei was looking for some kind of note. _Anything_. After all, she was absolutely sure that the new guard was one of the FBI moles Red John had told her about.

_Aha!_ She had to stop herself from squealing in delight. It was a letter to the agents of the SCU. Lorelei smirked.

Well. It seemed like Red John had something big planned, and it would happen soon.

* * *

_Later that night – Downtown Sacramento_

Jack Hughes was waiting in the shadows. This is where he felt more comfortable, hidden, in the dark. No one could see him- and yet, he was able to watch them all.

He had found the perfect alley for his needs. It was in downtown Sacramento, so it wouldn't take too long for his latest work to be discovered. He also didn't need to bother with choosing a victim. Or _victims_, in this case.

All he had to do was wait for the right pair to come by. His hiding place was close to the movies and the shopping mall. Shouldn't take too long.

A couple of minutes later, two teenagers walked into the alley, no doubt taking a shortcut to the busier street on the other side. They were young, pretty, vivacious. A brunette and a blonde. _Perfect_.

As soon as they walked by him, Red John struck them quickly with his trusty Taser. He usually didn't like using it much, but he was getting old and he absolutely couldn't risk anyone hearing their screams this time. He had too much to lose.

Quickly replacing his previous weapon for his sharp blade, the killer smoothly slashed both young girls across their torsos and necks, staining their dresses with dark, thick blood.

Red John then cut off one of the brunette's ears and left it by her side. He grimaced. This wasn't part of his usual MO, but it was necessary for his plan. He also made sure not to leave any objects that could identify them behind.

Everything had to be done correctly, right down to the smallest detail.

Standing up once more, he dipped his fingers into both of their bloods and drew his characteristic smiley face on the alley wall with a message next to it. Eyes glinting, he stood there, appraising his work.

_Be careful, Patrick. The Tyger is on the hunt. _

Almost as an afterthought, he left another note underneath that one.

_And the Lamb has been sent to the slaughter._

**Author's note: **Thanks for reading! Tell me what you thought, if you have the time!


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's note: **Sorry for taking longer than usual! I'll continue updating at least once a week (I hope!). I hope you like this one!

Thanks to **SteeleSimz**, **Aurora-Stormwind**, **CookiesForMe**, **Totorsg**, **Phosphorescent**, **OtherwiseD**, **Huurreturkki**, and guest for reviewing Chapter 3!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own it, obviously. Jack the Ripper's letter is authentic and, therefore, not mine either.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Lisbon was finally heading home. She had dismissed the team, making sure that Jane would try to get some sleep as well- even if he stayed over at the CBI, sleeping on her couch. It seemed like it was the only place where he felt comfortable enough these days.

They had all been worried about her. Van Pelt had offered to stay with her overnight, but Lisbon had declined. The entire team was tired and confused, and a proper night's sleep would clear their heads.

And, she knew, it wouldn't make a difference if Grace were with her or not. If Red John really wanted to kill her, he would. She couldn't worry about that, what she needed to focus on was getting more information out of Lorelei.

Lisbon grimaced. _Useful_ information, that is.

The loud sound of her cell phone suddenly filled the car, startling its only passenger.

"Lisbon."

"Agent Lisbon?" The other person sounded unsure, nervous. "This is Officer Matthews with SacPD. We just caught a double homicide and we'll be needing your team's assistance."

"Why is my team being called in?" Frankly, she was thinking of passing this one up. Since the CBI still hadn't appointed another Chief for the SCU, the unit's involvement in cases was authorized by Lisbon herself. She hadn't declined one yet, but with the Lorelei situation and the tired state of her agents, the possibility seemed more appealing every second.

"Uh. This is a pretty nasty one, Agent Lisbon."

Lisbon sighed. Why could people never give her straight answers these days?

"Officer, my team is currently undertaking a very serious investigation of utmost importance. Unless this is a state matter or the murderer is Red John, I'm afraid we won't be able to provide our assistance."

Her statement was greeted with utter silence on the other end of the line.

"Officer Matthews?"

"Well, you better get here quick, Agent Lisbon. This is Red John, all right. And he seems to have modified his MO."

* * *

_Red John crime scene – downtown Sacramento_

Lisbon was the first to arrive, followed by Van Pelt and Cho. Rigsby got there a couple of minutes later, complaining about how Sarah had just managed to put Ben to sleep when his cell phone woke up the baby once more. Jane still wasn't there, since it had taken Lisbon a while longer to reach him. It seemed he had fallen asleep, after all.

"Officer Matthews, I presume?" Lisbon greeted the younger cop quickly, wanting to get this over with. At his nod, she continued. "Teresa Lisbon, we spoke on the phone." Lisbon then pointed at the others as she introduced them. "These are Agents Van Pelt, Rigsby, and Cho. Our consultant, Patrick Jane, is on his way. What do we have?"

"Right. These two teenagers were killed a couple of hours ago, no witnesses. A couple was using this alley as a shortcut and found them about an hour ago. No IDs, nothing. Coroner says this is traditional RJ cutting."

Lisbon nodded. "Van Pelt, go talk to the coroner, see if he's got anything else for us. And make sure he knows to send everything to the CBI afterwards."

"Will do, boss."

"Officer, you said Red John had modified his MO. This looks like all of his other murders to me."

Cho had been inspecting the body closely, and quickly pointed out what was different about this particular killing.

"Ah, Boss, you should come over to this side."

She did, and grimaced once she saw that the brunette was missing an ear, which had apparently been dropped by her side right after the amputation.

"He cut off her ear and just dropped it there? What the hell?"

"Oh my God." Rigsby sounded farther away, and Lisbon turned around, trying to find him. Jane arrived right at that moment, breathless. His eyes had that crazy look he got whenever his nemesis was involved.

"What is it, Rigsby?"

The horrified Agent was pointing to the writing on the wall underneath the smiley face, which had been hidden in the shadows from the rest of the team.

_Be careful, Patrick. The Tyger is on the hunt. _

_And the Lamb has been sent to the slaughter._

Officer Matthews looked around at their pale faces and startled at Van Pelt's gasp when she joined them.

"Yeah, there's that too. I've never seen Red John write anything at any other crime scene…. does that mean anything to you?"

No one answered; they all just stared at Lisbon. Jane had moved closer to her, putting his hand on her shoulder protectively.

* * *

_Next morning – FBI holding_

Last night, they had all gone back to the CBI after the crime scene. Jane had been adamant about visiting Lorelei, but visitors were not allowed at the FBI holding facility at night. So, they had waited until morning.

"Oh! What a nice surprise. Dear Patrick and Teresa visiting me at the same time? Is this some sort of special occasion I don't know about?"

Lorelei smiled. She knew exactly why they were here, but she couldn't help but tease Patrick a little. He was too adorable when he worried about Agent Lisbon.

"Lorelei. We don't have time for your games. Red John killed last night, again. He deviated from his usual MO, and he left us a note. If you know anything about this, you are going to tell me. _Now_." An angry Patrick Jane was a sight to behold. She didn't know if she should be scared or if she should laugh.

"How am I supposed to know about any of that, lover? I've been locked up in here for- what? Two months now?" She looked at Teresa properly then. The tough CBI Agent looked terrified, even though she did a great job of hiding it. "Why are you so terrified, dear? Finally scared of Red John, are you?"

Lisbon didn't answer, but Jane intercepted the hand that had been reaching for his partner and squeezed, hard. He wouldn't let anything harmful get close to Lisbon now; it was his job to protect her.

"You have information, and you very well know why she's scared." He let go of her hand. "Now tell me what you know Lorelei, or I swear I'll-"

Lisbon finally seemed to be paying attention now, her head snapping quickly to stare incredulously at him.

"Jane! You'll get nothing out of her if you start with your threats, and I-"

"Quiet down, lovebirds, quiet down." She smiled sweetly. "I do have a message for you. Just wanted a bit of fun, that's all."

Lorelei took a white piece of paper out of her prison uniform, which Jane quickly snatched from her hand, standing up and motioning to Lisbon to leave through the door in front of him.

Outside of her cell, Lisbon and Jane began to read and became increasingly paler as they reached the end of the letter.

_I was not joking, dear Agents, when I said that the Tyger was back on the hunt. You've already heard about my latest work, I'm sure. Thank you for keeping Lorelei safe for me._

It was signed with a smiley face, drawn with a red marker.

Jane instantly looked around for a guard, determinedly walking toward him.

"Officer! Where can I find the person responsible for this prisoner's security?"

"Ah, that would be me, Mr…"

"Patrick Jane, I'm a consultant with the CBI."

"Oh, of course." The warden stared at the man curiously. He had heard many stories about the SCU, led by the selfless Agent Lisbon and her 'psychic' consultant, Patrick Jane. "What seems to be the problem, Mr. Jane?"

"A threat. We have reason to believe that your prisoner might be in more danger than before, so you need to have more guards out here."

"Under whose authority, might I ask? This is the FBI, Mr. Jane. I can assure you that the prisoner is safe."

"My authority, sir." Lisbon, back in control, walked up to them, flashing her badge. "I'm Agent Teresa Lisbon with the CBI and I don't care what you have to do- I want more guards outside of her cell at all times. Understood?"

* * *

_CBI Headquarters_

As soon as Lisbon and Jane walked in, the bullpen was flooded with questions as three anxious agents scrambled to get the answers they needed. They had just gotten back to HQ – Lisbon had told them to go home and freshen up.

"She gave us this." Lisbon held out the letter and read it to the team.

"Keep Lorelei safe? That sounds like he's going to try something, Boss."

"Yes, Cho, we already arranged for more security and warned the warden about the threat."

The three agents nodded, except for Van Pelt. She had a strange look on her face, which Jane noticed first.

"Grace? What is it?"

She hesitated. "Well…while you two were out, after I got back here, I decided to look into Jack the Ripper." At everyone's shocked faces, she defended herself. "Come on, what if it was relevant? I thought I should give it a shot."

Lisbon was impatient. "_And_? Did you find anything?"

"Uh. You know how he used to send letters to the police? Taunting them?" They nodded. "His second letter sounds disturbingly like the letter we just got from Red John." She read it out loud.

_I was not codding dear old Boss when I gave you the tip, you'll hear about Saucy Jacky's work tomorrow. Double event this time, number one squealed a bit, couldn't finish straight off. Ha, not the time to get ears for police. Thanks for keeping last letter back till I got to work again._

_Jack the Ripper_

"And, yeah, the ear that isn't part of his usual MO? He was just copying Jack the Ripper. One of his murders included cutting off one of the victim's ears, also not part of _his_ MO."

"But…why? Why would Red John start sending us all of this Jack the Ripper crap now?" Rigsby was dumbfounded.

Jane was just about to say something when Lisbon's cell phone rang.

"Lisbon. _What_? _How_?" She listened for a few seconds, a terrified look on her face. "Of course, we'll be right there."

All three agents plus consultant waited for her to tell them what was going on, holding their breaths.

"Lorelei is gone."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's note: **Yay! I was finally able to finish the chapter today. I hope you enjoy it!

Thanks to **SteeleSimz**, **CookiesForMe**, **OtherwiseD**, **Totorsg**, **reig**, **Aurora-Stormwind, **and **Berkwood Court** for reviewing Chapter 4! **Nat**: I'm sorry I couldn't answer your review since you weren't logged in, but I appreciate your kind comment!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own it!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_CBI HQ_

"_Lorelei is gone."_

Everyone continued staring at Lisbon, not exactly comprehending what she had just said. She was…_gone_?

Jane came out of it first. "_What_? We just told them to increase protection! How did this happen?"

"Apparently, the new guard they had just approved at the holding facility fled with her. Which means that he's probably the mole whom Red John told you about." Lisbon looked around, grimacing. "How the hell did the cameras miss this? We looked at everything…"

Grace quickly cut in, trying to calm everyone down. "The file was probably messed with, Boss. But it might be possible to recover parts of it."

Lisbon nodded. "Come on, we need to get in there and see if there are any leads. Van Pelt, you come too. We'll need you to check the security cameras again."

* * *

_FBI holding_

The SCU team quickly walked through the doors and Lisbon, true to form, started barking out orders.

"Van Pelt, find the head of surveillance and check the cameras. I want every feed, from every single camera close to Lorelei's cell examined before and after the time of escape. Look at the cameras at every exit as well. Meet us at her cell once you're done." Van Pelt moved away instantly with a nod and Lisbon turned to her other two agents. "Cho, Rigs, walk around the perimeter of the facility. They probably didn't leave through any of the main exits, someone would have noticed. If there is anything out of place, I want it found."

"Yes, Boss."

"Let's go, Jane." He nodded, and they moved through the well-known halls, finally arriving at Lorelei's cell.

Everything looked the same as it always had- plain, sad, _safe_. The officers who had undoubtedly already examined the scene had left, leaving them alone.

"Looks the same." Jane murmured, causing Lisbon to look at him. His face was drawn, tense.

She sighed and opened the door to the cell, letting them in. They walked around, examining every surface.

"Nothing." Lisbon sounded defeated, though she wasn't sure why. It wasn't like she had actually _expected_ to find anything.

"Boss?" Van Pelt walked in cautiously, a sad look on her face. _Well, there goes the hope that there was something to find on the security footage._

Jane turned around to look at the redhead. "Let me guess, Grace. The tape was tampered with, so there is nothing. We have _nothing_."

She didn't answer but her face said all they needed to know.

Lisbon wanted to get away from that sad, horrible place.

"Fine. Let's go. I'll tell the guys to meet us back at HQ."

* * *

_CBI HQ_

Cho and Rigsby arrived back at the bullpen roughly an hour after the others, sporting the same disappointed looks as the rest of the team.

"Boss, we found something." Everyone looked up at that, but their excitement faded fast. "A stolen car was apparently parked a few blocks from the facility and a ticket was issued right before Lorelei's estimated time of escape. The car hasn't been seen since, though. We put out an APB, but-"

Lisbon exhaled. "Yeah, yeah, we probably won't get a hit. Never mind that. Did you figure out how she left?"

"We didn't find any alternative exits, no. But we assumed the tapes had been messed with, so the guard probably managed to get her out through one of the regular entrances."

Jane nodded wearily and spoke for the first time.

"Seems like it, yes."

Nobody dared to mention how tired he looked, or how he should probably get some rest, since it didn't seem like they would get any leads soon.

The bullpen was utterly silent for a couple of tensed filled seconds. Lisbon finally broke the silence, trying to distract everyone from the dire situation they were currently stuck in.

"Well. Let's get to work. We have a double homicide to investigate." Everyone brightened somewhat at that, except for Jane, eager to work on something different. "Cho, has the coroner sent the report yet? I called him and said it was a priority."

"I'll check."

Lisbon nodded and turned to Van Pelt.

"Look through Missing Persons, hopefully those two girls have been reported missing by now."

"Here's the report, Boss." Cho handed her the file, and Lisbon started reading it out loud.

"Alright. Both girls were cut Red John style, except for the brunette who had the addition of having her ear amputated." She grimaced. "The amount of blood found at the scene confirms that the murders actually occurred there. The coroner also says that it seems like they were first assaulted with a Taser."

"Well, since the area was so close to the mall, he probably had to subdue them quickly because he couldn't risk anyone hearing their screams." Rigsby put in helpfully.

"That probably also means that he didn't target these girls specifically. He is meticulous, careful. If he decided to kill in an alley close to a populated area, he didn't actually care who the victims were this time. He just needed two girls to fulfill his purpose in copying Jack the Ripper's murder."

"Your reasoning actually makes sense this time, Jane. I'm impressed." Lisbon quipped with a soft smile, trying to relieve some of the tension. Jane smiled back, and the others relaxed a little as well. Van Pelt's sudden exclamation startled them all.

"Eureka! Here, Boss. I found both of them. Ashley and Spencer Marin, sisters. Spencer, the brunette, was eighteen, and her younger sister, Ashley, sixteen. They lived with their parents, Thomas and Elizabeth Marin, here in Sacramento."

Lisbon stood up, feeling better already. She knew what to do now, she was back in control.

"Alright, we're finally getting somewhere! Cho and Rigsby, go to the High School, find out if the girls were having any problems- grades, classmates, teachers, _anything_. Van Pelt, stay here and look into everything- I want to know what movie they went to, who they were with, where they were going afterwards. Look through phone records, receipts. If you finish with that, see if you can dig up anything else that ties Red John to the Ripper." At everyone's startled looks, she quickly amended her statement. "If you're not going to be doing anything, I don't see the harm in it." Grace quickly nodded. "Text me the address. Jane, with me."

The entire bullpen quickly came to life, everyone scrambling to follow Agent Lisbon's orders to the letter. Things were starting to seem normal again, though everyone knew it was simply an illusion.

The Red John situation was as bad as ever, and the likelihood of it improving before it got worse was slim.

* * *

_Outskirts of Sacramento_

Jack Hughes impatiently awaited his most loyal servant's arrival. He hadn't tried to contact her after she fled from the FBI, fearing that they would somehow find a way to trace her to his location.

He was glad that everything was turning out just like he needed it to- it seemed like his incredible luck was going to follow him to his grave.

The squealing tires brought his attention back to the road, and he squinted his eyes because of the glare. It was midday, and the sun was shining brightly. Hughes stepped down his porch stairs as soon as he made out the dark car parked in front of his house.

Lorelei jumped out, smiling. Maloney waved from inside the car, quickly turning around and going back the way he had come. The vehicle needed to be dumped soon, and he needed to make himself scarce.

"Lorelei. I am happy to see that you are well. Prison has been good to you." He actually didn't really care about her, but she couldn't know that. The only woman Jack Hughes had ever really cared for had been Rosalind, but he'd had to give her up in his game with Patrick Jane. He didn't get to see her anymore.

Her smile widened and she stepped forward. "Thank you for getting me out, Sir."

He nodded dismissively and motioned for her to move inside the house behind him. "I had to get you out, you see. I have one more task for you."

* * *

**Author's note:** Thanks so much for reading! Leave a comment to let me know what you thought, if you have the time :)


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **Sorry this one took so long! I haven't had much time to write lately!

Thanks to **SteeleSimz**, **CookiesForMe,** **reig**, **Berkwood Court**, and **Phosphorescent **for reviewing the last chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Mentalist or any of the characters.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"I really am not looking forward to this."

Jane turned his head to look at Lisbon, who had just spoken for the first time since they had left the CBI.

"To tell a mother and a father that their two children have just been murdered? It never gets any easier."

"That's because it's not supposed to, Lisbon. Telling someone that their loved ones have left them will never be _easy_." Jane shook his head. "To lose someone you love…it's the worst experience in the world. You know what it's like. To survive it once- that's possible, most people can. But twice…" He stopped talking, turned to her again. There was such desperation, such terror in his expression that she almost lost control of the car. Thankfully, the street was relatively empty. "I don't think I could." Jane whispered it and Lisbon almost didn't catch it. She wasn't sure he had meant for her to hear that.

Her cell phone rang, saving her from coming up with a suitable response. This wasn't the place for such a conversation, and this certainly wasn't the time.

Lisbon broke their gaze, switching her attention to the call.

"Van Pelt. What is it?"

"Hey, Boss. Sorry, but Bertram just left a message for you- he needs you to go to his office. Urgently."

"What? Did he say what he wanted?"

"No, he didn't. His secretary actually just delivered a piece of paper- said he was too busy, couldn't call you himself."

Lisbon sighed. "All right, fine. Thanks, Grace."

She finished the call and turned to Jane, apologetic. "I'm sorry. Bertram needs me back at the office, apparently. Can you handle this interview by yourself? I know how much you hate these, but-"

He was nodding, resigned. "Yes, fine. If it were I in that situation, I would want to know what had happened as soon as possible. As much as I hate telling families, I don't want to leave them wondering any more than necessary."

* * *

Lisbon had just dropped Jane off and was trying very hard not to think about what he had just told her. After the impromptu confession in her office right before her 'shooting', she had been hopeful. She was pretty sure that he had noticed it, too, when she inquired about his meaning afterwards.

Jane wasn't ready for anything like that, though, she knew. Even if he had meant it in _that_ way, they would never be able to move on if Red John was still in the picture.

She had been so caught up in her thoughts that she hadn't been paying much attention. Thank God that she had been a cop for so long, though, because she could detect a tail almost subconsciously.

A gray sedan had been following Lisbon much too closely for her liking over the past couple of miles. She was about to make a right turn to see if they would copy her again when her phone rang.

She didn't recognize the number. Oh no, she thought. _It's probably one of the girls' parents, threatening the CBI because of something Jane had said._ Lisbon groaned.

"Agent Teresa Lisbon."

"Hello Teresa." She froze. That voice. She had never heard its owner actually speak before, but she instantly knew whom it belonged to. Her blood ran cold.

_Red John_.

"Who is this?" Her voice came out steadier than she had expected it to, but still not as calm as she had hoped.

A chuckle. "You know who I am, my dear, don't try to trick me."

"Red John." Silence. "What do you want?"

Lisbon could tell he was smiling. "What do I _want_? Oh, I want many things, dear Teresa. Many things. Right now, however, what I _need_ is your full cooperation."

She snorted, trying to sound more confident than she actually felt.

"And _why_ would I do that?"

"Because it's in your nature. Because that's who you are, Teresa. And, of course, because I have a friend waiting for my orders to murder beloved Patrick Jane, who is currently interviewing Thomas and Elizabeth Marin. All alone. No backup."

"You set me up," she growled. "You forged the message from Bertram so you could get me away from Jane!"

"Congratulations, you are correct. Alas, this doesn't change much. Patrick Jane is still about to get shot in the head." Suddenly Jane's voice came through the phone. Red John had bugged the house. _The bastard_. "You see, my dear? What I say is the truth. Do exactly as I say, or he will be killed."

"Fine." Lisbon exhaled. "_Fine_. What do I have to do?"

"Stop the car." He sounded smug. "Get out of it, drop your gun on the seat, and walk towards the gray sedan behind you."

Lisbon followed the instructions, walking cautiously toward the other vehicle parked a few yards away. Out of it came Lorelei and a man, someone Lisbon had never seen before.

Red John. Lisbon wasn't sure how, but she knew it was him. He looked so…_ordinary_.

"Teresa!" Lorelei exclaimed. "It is so wonderful to see you again."

Lisbon ignored her, turning to her companion. "Why would you take off the mask now? Are you so confident that you don't believe in the slightest chance that I could get away?"

He smiled. "Well, you probably could. You _are _the best cop I've ever had the pleasure of observing, after all. But you won't."

She was incredulous. Did he really think that she would just obey him like one of his brainwashed servants? _Like hell_.

Noticing her disbelief, he decided to elaborate. "You won't try to get away because you would be too scared to risk Patrick's life. Besides, someone will have to pick him up, since you left him without a car- I'm sure I could ambush dear Cho and Rigsby as well. What do you think?"

She swallowed, didn't answer.

A smug smile. "That's what I thought." Red John turned to Lorelei and passed her something dark- _was that a wig_? "Put this on, Lorelei. Agent Lisbon, I'm sure that you wouldn't mind lending her your flattering leather jacket, would you?"

She took it off and handed it to him, laughing nervously. "You really think _anyone_ is going to believe that Lorelei is _me_?"

Red John turned back to her, smiling again. "My dear, I don't need anyone to actually believe anything. This will merely serve as a distraction, a way to give me more time- _with you_."

Lisbon shuddered, scared more than she had ever been in her entire life.

"Lorelei, take her car back to the CBI. You know what to do." The woman nodded, moving quickly. "And you, dear." He grabbed Lisbon's arm, opening the door to his car and forcing her inside. "You're coming with me."

* * *

_CBI HQ – A couple of hours later_

"So, Grace. Have you found anything linking Red John to the Ripper?" Rigsby asked, quickly looking around to see if Jane would laugh at him for being foolish. He didn't.

The redhead sighed. "Well, I've been reading about the top suspects. There's one- Francis Tumblety- who moved to America shortly after the murders stopped. Most experts seem to agree that he is the most likely candidate as well, but there's no way to trace his descendants. He allegedly died before marrying or having any children."

Jane ignored them. Red John had given them the information about his supposed link to the ancient serial killer, yes, but not because there would be a way to trace his _descendants_. He scoffed quietly. That would be too easy.

The consultant was sitting on his couch, sipping tea. He got out his phone and tried calling Lisbon- _again_.

"Has anyone heard from Lisbon? She's been with Bertram for hours. I saw her car in the parking lot, so she hasn't left yet."

"She probably turned off her phone because she's still in the meeting, Jane. I'm sure she'll call when she's done."

He nodded, but his unease continued to bother him. The noise of his cell phone unsettled him more, but the caller ID calmed his fears.

"Lisbon! Where were you? I was-"

A chuckle sounded on the other end of the line. _His _chuckle. _No_.

"Hello, Patrick."

Jane stood up, only to find out that he was shaking uncontrollably, quickly sitting back down.

"_What have you done to her_?"

Tears were threatening to spill down his face.

"Go to her apartment and you will find out. By the way, Patrick- she turned herself in. Teresa turned herself in because I threatened to kill you. Isn't that noble?"

"No. No, she wouldn't do something like that." His voice was shaking so badly he could hardly understand his own words.

Deep down, he knew that she would. Just like he would have gladly given his life to safe hers, there was no doubt in Jane's mind that if she thought it was necessary, she would've gone with Red John. To save him. He shook his head frantically. _He wasn't worth it._

"_Where is she_?"

"I told you- go to her apartment and you shall find out. Goodbye, Patrick."

"_No_!" But he was gone. Red John was gone, and he had taken his Lisbon with him.

_Oh, Teresa._

* * *

_Lisbon's apartment complex_

Red John laughed. The utter desperation in Patrick Jane's voice proved once and for all that he was in love with Teresa Lisbon. Well. Patrick should've done something about _that_ sooner.

He turned around and stared at his work of art in Teresa Lisbon's living room.

The blood spattered all around was a bit much, he admitted. But he couldn't help it- Red John had always been one with a flair for the dramatic.

He locked the door behind him and walked towards his car. He had a guest waiting for him at home, after all. And it was impolite to keep guests waiting.

No, he hadn't killed Teresa Lisbon. _Yet_.

But when Patrick Jane saw the slaughtered lamb in her living room, he would understand. His beloved would once again by killed by Red John.

The Tyger was preparing for his final act.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Thanks so much for reading! Comments are always appreciated! I love hearing what you guys think!


	8. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: **YAY. Finally posting a new chapter. School isinsane right now and I don't have time to do anything. Sorry for the long wait! I hope I can get around to writing the next one sooner this time!

Thanks to **Berkwood Court**, **Sweetylove30**, **CookiesForMe**, **reig**, **Guest**, **mamacrime25**, and **jisbonshipperat-heart** for reviewing Chapter 6!

**Disclaimer:** The Mentalist and its characters do not belong to me. Obviously.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

_Lisbon's apartment_

Loud sirens and flashing lights suddenly invaded the peaceful neighborhood, shocking and alarming most of its residents- especially Teresa Lisbon's neighbors.

Screeching to a halt in front of her apartment, an SUV was quickly left unattended by all members of the SCU, running at full speed and bringing down their boss' door.

As soon as his flashlight illuminated the macabre smiley face leering down at them, Rigsby quickly ran back out, retching. Grace leaned on Cho for support, looking at the copious amount of blood spattered everywhere.

Jane, unable to accept the fact that Lisbon had been taken away, _killed_, because of him, staggered and managed to lean on the couch before he fell on the floor. Looking around, he spotted a dark heap by the far left corner of the room. Wordlessly, he pointed.

Cho cautiously let go of Grace, who was now sobbing uncontrollably, and walked slowly toward the small form on the floor.

"It's not her." His voice, usually composed and devoid of emotion, came out unintelligible. The agent realized tears had also quietly streamed down his face.

Rigsby, coming back inside, quickly joined Grace and brought her into his arms.

Cho cleared his throat, grabbing everyone's attention. He repeated the action, making sure that his friends would be able to comprehend what he had to say.

"It's not her. It's not Lisbon."

Jane, coming back to life instantaneously, rushed to his side and looked down at the slaughtered animal. The other two followed him, Grace letting out a shriek when she got close enough to discern what it was.

"A…a lamb?"

Jane nodded and crouched down, closely inspecting it, looking for a message. He didn't find any. Well, the animal in itself was a pretty clear message.

"He's telling us that Lisbon's time is up. He will kill her, too- just not yet. We need to find her before he does."

Everyone nodded, looking at the consultant. They didn't dare ask how he planned on doing that- he had been hunting Red John for almost a decade. How did he expect to find him in such a short amount of time?

Noticing their stares, Jane looked each of them in the eye resolutely. "I _will_ find her. Because I have to. There's no other option. Red John won't take her away from me. Not Lisbon."

A few seconds passed and Rigsby cleared his throat. "What I don't get is when he abducted her. She was going to see Bertram…"

"Exactly. I saw her car in the parking lot about half an hour after I called her with the message."

"And she had to have been driving it…otherwise the driver wouldn't have gotten in without ID."

Jane's eyes cleared for a second and he shook his head. "No. Not if the driver looked similar to Lisbon, enough that the new guard in the back entrance wouldn't notice if she only showed him her badge."

"But who-"

"Wait a second." Cho looked incredulous. "Lorelei?"

Jane nodded. "And she's probably still somewhere inside CBI."

* * *

_Red John's hideout_

Teresa Lisbon slowly regained consciousness, curiously looking around and attempting to figure out her location. She didn't remember this room. _Where was she?_

Releasing a sudden gasp, her head fell forward and her shoulders slumped, defeated. She remembered now. Red John had her and the team was probably going around in circles, trying to find her.

_Jane._

_Please let him be okay._

The shock Lisbon felt when the door was wrenched open and light flooded in caused the tears that had pooled in her eyes to fall down her face slowly. She squinted and finally made out Red John's face, staring down at her.

He smiled and gestured to the bonds around her feet and hands. "Comfortable?"

Lisbon smiled back, trying to portray an image of calmness and confidence. She willed her tears to dry faster.

"Extremely."

Her captor grabbed a chair and sat down in order to better face her. She was still shorter than him, though, even if she was propped up on one as well. A few minutes went by, and neither said a word.

"Ah. Trying to make me nervous with your silence." She stuck up her chin, daring him to say otherwise. "Do you plan on actually telling me why I'm here, _Red John_?"

The man smirked. "Let's start with a proper introduction, shall we? I'm Jack. Jack Hughes."

Lisbon racked her brain, trying to remember if she had heard that name before. She didn't think so. "Is that supposed to mean something to me? Because it sure as hell doesn't."

Hughes chuckled. "I suppose not. Most people just know me by Red John, which you are obviously quite familiar with."

The trained and professional CBI Agent suddenly felt the urge to stick out her tongue. Instead, she looked at him contemptuously.

"Alright, _Jack Hughes_. Now that we've got_ introductions _out of the way, would you like to tell me why I'm here? And why I'm not dead yet, but instead chained to a freaking chair?" Her voice rose as she spoke.

Red John chuckled once more. "Calm down, dear. You're here because I want to tell you a story." He saw she was about to interrupt, no doubt to insult him some more, so he continued. "I think it's only fair that I explain everything to you before I kill you, is it not?"

"Oh, of course. Please, _go ahead_." She said it sarcastically but, deep down, Lisbon truly was curious. Was she about to learn what the hell drove the bastard to do all of those terrible things? To _torture_ Jane?

Hughes looked a little peeved now. Lisbon was satisfied that she got to him a little, but knew she shouldn't aggravate him on purpose. Effectively ignoring his prisoner, the infamous serial killer began his tale.

"For starters, the Jack the Ripper connection wasn't a fake or- what did you call it? -_Crap_." She looked stunned for a moment and it took him a while to figure out why. "Oh. Are you surprised that I had your office bugged? Hm. Didn't think you would be."

Lisbon did look scared, now, and Red John smiled again. "Oh, don't worry, Teresa. I would never reveal the conversations you had in there with dear Patrick to anyone." His eyes glinted and she stiffened. She knew exactly what '_conversation_' he was referring to.

"Were you surprised when he confessed? I thought he would've done it sooner, truthfully, dear. It was so obvious to everyone but the two of you."

She looked away, tears threatening to spill once more.

"I see this topic makes you uncomfortable. No matter. There are more important things to speak of anyway." He cleared his throat, and Lisbon would've laughed if the circumstances were different. Was he trying to _impress_ her? "When I was a young boy, I found a little red notebook…"

* * *

_CBI Headquarters_

The team had just walked inside the bullpen, all still stunned and terrified. How were they supposed to find Red John? They had no leads, nothing. _As usual_.

"Cho, tell them to keep this place on lockdown. I'm certain that Lorelei is still here, and we have to find her."

Jane barely got a nod in his direction before the temporary Agent-in-Charge started giving out orders.

"Van Pelt, forget about Jack the Ripper. There's nothing there. Look through Lisbon's computer, try to trace her phone." The shaking woman nodded resolutely. If there was anything to find, everyone knew Grace was the right person for the job. "Rigsby, go look at the security cameras. Find out how Lorelei got in and where she is now."

Jane was shaking his head, already moving away from the others. "That's not enough! _We_ need to search for her. You know as well as I do that Grace won't find anything and the cameras have probably been messed with as well! Lorelei is somewhere inside this building, and she is the only way we are ever going to find Lisbon!"

The three other agents had all opened their mouths at the same time, about to try and reason with the panicking consultant. The astonished, wide eyes fixed somewhere behind Jane's head caused him to turn around, exasperated.

"Hello, lover. Did you miss me?" Lorelei chuckled and raised an eyebrow. "Oh, I'm sure you did."

**Author's Note:** Hope you liked it!


	9. Chapter 8

**Author's note: **…..Hi. Remember me? SO SORRY for the extremely long wait! Blame my school, please. But anyway. I won't waste your time explaining myself. Just know that I haven't forgotten this story! (Actually, I had to go back and reread everything before writing this chapter. So I wouldn't be surprised if some of you needed to do the same. Lol.) I hope you enjoy! And I'll definitely have the next one up much sooner!

Thanks to **SteeleSimz**, **mamacrime25**, **Sweetylove30**, **reig**, **CookiesForMe**, **Berkwood Court**, **azureblue16**, **Phosphorescent**, and **guest** for reviewing the last one!

**Chapter 8**

* * *

_CBI HQ_

"_Hello, lover. Did you miss me?" Lorelei chuckled and raised an eyebrow. "Oh, I'm sure you did." _

Jane barely had time to blink before Cho and Rigsby had launched forward, pinning Lorelei's arms behind her and cuffing her, not too gently. She just kept on smiling, didn't flinch.

Surprisingly, the two agents looked up at the consultant, waiting for instructions. Jane shook his head quickly, attempting to get rid of the shock he was feeling and focusing on the matter at hand.

"Take her to interrogation." Rigsby nodded and dragged the prisoner away from the rest of the team. "Cho, I want to talk to her. Alone." Jane took a deep breath and turned to look at the redhead. "Grace, try to track Lisbon's phone. I know it's unlikely that we'll get anything, but it can't hurt to try." Van Pelt nodded resolutely and moved toward her computer while Cho followed Jane out of the bullpen.

Jane entered the room, careful to open the door carefully and take measured steps toward the chair. He couldn't afford to let her see him falter, not now. There was too much at stake. _Patrick Jane needed to be on top of his game._

Rigsby stepped away from Lorelei and walked toward the door to the observation room, joining Cho. The look he sent Jane on his way out clearly displayed his absolute terror at not finding his boss and friend in time. "Focus, Jane", he seemed to be telling him. "We have to find her. _You_ have to find her."

Nodding slightly, the determined consultant turned to the despicable woman in front of him, so much hate and anger in his expression that Lorelei swore she could feel it invading her system, terrifying her and clouding her thoughts. Speechless, she waited until he spoke.

"_Where is she_?"

"Who, lover? Dear Teresa?" When he didn't answer, she faked a confused expression and took his hand, smiling wider when Jane quickly pulled it away from her. "I thought it was quite obvious where she was. Did you not see Red John's message?"

"I did not ask who she was with, or why. I asked _where_. And you will tell me, Lorelei. You will." He leaned forward and Lorelei could feel his hot breath on her face. "You _will_ tell me. Or I will kill you myself. And I will find your _master_ and kill him too."

Lorelei smiled again, craning her neck to look at the glass behind her interrogator. "Are we alone, lover? I think this conversation is rather private, don't you?"

Jane, impatient, was about to slam his fist against the table but stopped himself just in time. Turning his head a fraction to the right, he nodded quickly, hoping that Cho and Rigsby would leave. They couldn't afford to lose any time.

"So, Patrick. Before I answer your question I was wondering…do you know why you love Teresa Lisbon?" When she saw he was about to angrily interrupt, she held up a hand and continued calmly. "Because I know, and Red John knows." She shrugged, nonchalant as ever. "We were just curious if you do."

As soon as she finished her taunting, Jane stood up angrily, knocking the chair back and putting both hands on the table, his face an inch from hers.

"Stop it. Just _stop_. What do you get from this, Lorelei? Hm? Tell me where she is! _Now_."

Lorelei laughed quietly, patting his cheek teasingly. "So sweet, this protective side of yours. Really, I don't understand how you managed to hide your feelings from her, and yourself, I suppose, for all of these years. It's so obvious." Smiling at him again, she sat back, seeming relaxed and composed. "Well, since you refuse to answer my question, I guess I'll just have to tell you myself. Hopefully it will ring a bell." A quick laugh. "You know what we think? We think you love Teresa Lisbon because she is the only person in the world who's ever _really_ known you. Truly. And, of course, because she has been here for you, all of these years, always following your stupid plans, always putting your needs and desires above her own. _Always._ She is the epitome of goodness, of selflessness. And she loves _you_. Patrick Jane, who caused the murder of his family. The charlatan, the liar, the _fraud_. She loves you, because that's who she is. And how do you repay her? The wonderful woman who has put up with you for so long, who, against her better judgment, no doubt, loves you more than her own life. What do you do? You relentlessly chase the monster that killed your family. For more than a decade, you love ghosts more than anyone else, even her." She shakes her head, smiles ruefully. "And, once you _finally_ realize you are ready to move on, ready to give her something back- she is taken from you. Snatched away from your life because of her love for you."

His expression became confused now and, taking pity on him, she decided to elaborate. "You still think the Jack the Ripper stuff is nonsense, don't you?" She chuckled and looked him in the eyes, which were filled with tears. "Well, it's not, Patrick. Your Teresa Lisbon is the Lamb because, through it all, she managed to stay by your side. To love you- a manipulator, a bad man just like the monster you chase. And only the purest soul of them all could accomplish something like that."

Really crying now, Jane dropped into his chair. Head low, shoulders shaking, his voice barely audible, the desperate man pleaded one more time. "_Please_. Please just tell me where she is. Take me instead, do whatever you want with me. Just let me get her back first."

Lorelei, tears in her own eyes now, looked down and took a deep breath. She had always been proud to be a Red John associate, being a part of his inner circle, spreading his work and his vision. Right now, however, she would do anything to help the tortured man sitting in front of her. _If only she could_.

"I don't know, Patrick. I don't know where he's keeping her." She looked up; saw how his tears fell faster now. "I'm sorry." He didn't react, just sat there, crying. "I do have a message for you, though. From him."

Jane looked up quickly at that, his eyes clearing somewhat. "What?"

Lorelei took a folded piece of paper out of Lisbon's jacket pocket, handing it to him. "I can't help you with it, he didn't tell me what it meant."

Jane wiped his hand across his eyes, fumbling to unfold the small piece of paper as fast as possible.

_It is a world of evil, and a world of good. It's a world of death, but also of life. Should the Lamb someday arise, evil shall cordially retire. The Tyger will return to the shadows, thankful that his burden has been lifted. As it started, so it will end. _

Without sparing her a second glance, Patrick Jane fled the interrogation room in search of his colleagues.

Lorelei settled against the back of her chair, trying to control her breathing. She was starting to feel the effect of the poison now. She could feel her strength waning, her body shutting down.

_Wherever you are, Teresa Lisbon - hold on. Patrick Jane is coming for you._

* * *

Rigsby, Cho, and Van Pelt had all been quietly discussing what Jane could be doing in there when he barged into the bullpen, tears streaming down his face. No one dared to comment.

Grace was the only one brave enough to ask. "….Jane? Did you get anything?"

He took a deep breath and handed them the piece of paper.

Rigsby frowned, looking at each of his team members in turn. "What do you think it means, Jane?"

The consultant seemed out of it, not paying attention.

"Jane? Did you ask her what it meant?"

"Of course I asked her what it meant. She said she didn't know."

"And do you believe her?" Grace sounded skeptical.

"I – I don't know. She seemed sincere, but…"

Cho took the paper from Grace, heading toward the interrogation. "Let me try to ask her. Jane, focus. You have to see if she's lying or not."

Jane nodded and followed the others into the room, stopping abruptly once he saw a body on the floor. _Lorelei's body._

Cho desperately grabbed her wrist, trying to find a pulse. If she was gone, they had nothing. No way to find Lisbon.

"_Damn it._"

"Wait. Wait a second." Jane moved toward Cho, holding out his hand for the paper.

"What is it, Jane?"

"_As it started, so it will end."_ The consultant looked up from the paper, staring at the others who were holding their breaths, waiting for good news. _Anything_. "Malibu. That's where it all started. That's where they are. It has to be."

* * *

**Author's note:** Thanks for reading! Please tell me what you thought, if you have the time!


	10. Chapter 9

**Author's note: **Yay! I think I managed to update faster this time. This is the last chapter, but there'll be an epilogue after it. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it! This is probably my favorite part of the story.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! It's truly appreciated.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own it. Obviously.

**Chapter 9**

* * *

_December 29__th__, 1888 – La Bretagne_

As the waves crashed against the steamer's side, Francis Tumblety stepped closer to the railing and looked down at the water, hugging himself in order to keep warm. This was the worst time to travel to New York – the ocean was dangerous, the wind was cold. But what else could he have done?

After being arrested for petty crimes and minor offenses, Francis had felt the police was closing in on him from all sides, scaring him and prompting him to leave the continent. He couldn't afford to be arrested before managing to hide his secret, his legacy.

The Tyger would not be stopped until his job had been finished, especially not by incompetent, imbecile policemen. Tumblety scoffed. _Who did they think they were?_

None of them had been aware of what had really been happening; they did not know what was at play. Jack the Ripper was merely a crazy, mentally unstable, evil man who enjoyed killing defenseless and innocent women. _Right._

A maniacal laugh tore through the night, scaring the other occupants of the boat and bringing Tumblety out of his reverie.

_Well_. There was nothing left for him to do. His work was finished.

Smiling, the killer gently fished his red notebook out of his coat pocket, taking great care not to drop it.

This was all he had left now - his only hope that his work would be finished by another human being as powerful as he had been.

_Hopefully, there will be no need for a third Tyger. Two were more than enough._

* * *

_While Jane interrogated Lorelei – Malibu_

"_When I was a young boy, I found a little red notebook…"_

As much as Lisbon would deny it to anyone who asked, she found herself fascinated by her captor's story. How could someone who had been raised by a good family, good parents, grow up and transform into such a monster?

She waited until he paused to take a breath and asked the question that had always troubled her, always kept her awake at night. "What do you get from this? This sick game you play- torturing, _killing_ people?"

The killer shifted uncomfortably in his chair, no doubt bothered by the look of pure disgust and confusion on the woman's face before him. _How did she not understand?_

"Teresa, dear. Were you really not paying attention to my fascinating story? I thought you would have been curious-"

"_Why_, Hughes. I asked _why_. Not how, not when- _why_."

The fire in her eyes when she questioned him humbled Jack. He felt honored to be in Teresa Lisbon's presence- someone so pure, so _good. _So different from himself.

_He had chosen her well._

Taking a deep breath, he prepared to answer her troubling question. After all, he thought she deserved the truth. He would do his best to give it to her.

"How do I even start to explain something like this to- well, someone like _you_?" He sighed and Lisbon's eyes widened, eyebrows raising a fraction. "Some people, people like me, have a higher purpose. A…uh, _duty_- if you will- that leads them to do things that others would never have the courage to accomplish."

"Wait. So what you're saying is that these _people_ see themselves as superior- yes? That you have the right to decide who lives and who dies, like some kind of… _messed up God_?"

He stared at her intently. "Yes, that is exactly what I'm saying."

"And who, may I ask, gives you this _right_ over everyone and everything else?" An angry Teresa Lisbon was a sight to behold. And, right now, she was positively livid. Red John smiled.

"The same superior force who gave you _yours_."

Jack would have laughed at her shocked face if he hadn't been waiting for her retort with bated breath. He hadn't had a stimulating discussion like this since- well, since he had last talked to Patrick Jane.

"_Excuse me_?" Her voice rose once again. "You can't _possibly_ be comparing-"

"Oh, but I am, Teresa. _I am_." He saw that Lisbon was about to retort and quickly continued speaking. He couldn't waste anymore time. "Who gives_ you _the right to decide who goes free and who goes to jail? Why can you decide who dies when you are defending yourself, or your team members? _Hm_?"

"_That is not the same thing!"_

"Yes it is, and you know it!" Red John had gotten up from his chair and currently found himself only an inch or so away from Teresa. "You want to know what the _only_ difference between us is? It's quite simple, really- I am the Tyger. And_ you_ are the Lamb."

Lisbon straightened up, looking into his eyes and trying to mask her fear. "You can't be serious. Here we go again with the damn William Blake poetry! _What the hell_ has that got to do with anything?" She took a deep breath and spoke before he could. "You know what I think? I think you are a crazy bastard who is mentally ill and comes up with these insane stories to justify your _cruelty_ and your _madness!_ _Special duty my ass_."

His hand hit her across the face so fast that she didn't even see it. "You have no idea what is going on here, Teresa Lisbon. And I thought you were smarter than this. Taunting a serial killer while tied to a chair? Not your smartest move, my dear." He grinned cruelly and she could feel the little hairs on the back of her neck standing up. "Well, I guess _your_ current mental instability can be blamed on dear Patrick Jane. He has done quite a number on you, hasn't he?" The tears filling her eyes gave Hughes more confidence. _He was the one in control here. _"You miss him, do you? I know you do. Love really is a strange thing."

"Leave him out of this." Teresa Lisbon was tired, and hungry, and _scared_. But she would _not_ sit idly while the serial killer made a joke out of her and her family. Because that's what Jane was. _Family_.

"Oh, don't worry, dear. You will never have to worry about Patrick Jane again."

* * *

_CBI Headquarters_

"_As it started, so it will end." The consultant looked up from the paper, staring at the others who were holding their breaths, waiting for good news. Anything. "Malibu. That's where it all started. That's where they are. It has to be."_

Everyone was frozen for a few seconds, absorbing the information and trying to contain the excitement and hope that seemed to fill the entire room. Lisbon needed their help and she would most definitely get it.

Cho was the first one to speak after Jane's revelation. "Alright. We need to act fast. We need to get to Malibu as soon as possible. Jane, you're the fastest driver."

Grace stared at him, widening her eyes. "Uh, Cho- I don't think Jane should be driving right now."

Cho looked over at Jane who had seemingly barely registered Grace's comment. "Oh. Right. I'll drive, then. Rigsby, get the keys. Van Pelt, you will be liaising with Malibu PD. Call them now and tell them to head straight for Jane's residence and call us as soon as they get there."

Jane looked up and started moving out of the room, breaking into a run. "We need to go. _Now_."

* * *

_Jane's Malibu Residence_

"_Oh don't worry, dear. You will never have to worry about Patrick Jane again."_

Lisbon knew that tears were running down her face. She knew she should be able to feel the coldness of the teardrops on her skin. But she didn't. _What is wrong with me?_

Red John noticed her confusion and smiled again. "Oh, yes. I think I forgot to tell you. I injected a paralyzing poison into your system while you were unconscious. Don't worry, shouldn't hurt. Not too much, anyway." He laughed.

"I hate you."

Hughes only laughed harder. "What? Did you think I was going to let you live? I didn't think you were that naïve, my dear." When Lisbon didn't answer, he stepped forward and stroked her cheek. She recoiled in disgust and the killer became serious once more, grabbing her chin and forcing her to look at him. "I should cut you in tiny pieces and leave your body for Patrick to find. Wouldn't that be quite spectacular?" Her terrified look brought him joy. _So this is what it feels like to achieve everything you've ever dreamed of._ "But I won't. No, we deserve something better. Something beautiful."

At this point, Lisbon could feel her entire body shaking. She didn't want to die. She didn't want to leave her team behind, her brothers. _Jane_.

Red John moved away from her and took a lighter out of his pocket. _Oh, no._

"Indeed, Teresa. A funeral fit for kings."

Before she could say anything, the man in front of her set himself on fire and fell to the floor, writhing and flailing. His screams were drowned out by the rush of blood inside her head and the panic taking over her mind.

_Was she screaming too? _Lisbon couldn't tell.

The fire spread quickly, consuming the entire wooden floor before her.

_Hail Mary, full of Grace_-

Her frantic prayer was cut off, as a scream broke free from her throat as she went through what remained of the floor, falling in a heap on top of the broken chair she had been tied to.

Lisbon tried to get up, forgetting about the poison the lunatic had injected into her system. She couldn't feel it, of course, but she also thought she had broken at least one of her legs.

As her eyes closed and hope left her, she looked up into the flames and saw the monster's face.

_Damn you, Red John. Damn you to hell._

* * *

**Author's note: **People keep telling me that my cliffhangers are mean. (cough karini cough) So I tried to not include one in this chapter. Oops. Just letting everyone know that I love Lisbon. ;)

Please review if you enjoyed it! I love hearing what you guys think.


	11. Epilogue

**Author's note:** What is this? An update? Yes, I think it is!

Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and I hope you enjoy this one.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Mentalist.

* * *

**Epilogue**

_Good Samaritan Hospital – Malibu_

"He hasn't moved in days, guys. Don't you think we should try to-"

"You don't really think he's going to leave her side, do you? There's no way he will leave this room until she wakes up."

"I know, I know. But shouldn't we try to at least distract him? I mean, he isn't doing very well…"

As Lisbon slowly woke up, she could hear whispered voices somewhere to her right. Her brain was too fogged up to distinguish who said what, but she knew it was her team. And it seemed like they were talking about Jane.

Her attempt at moving her arm and opening her eyes brought her a terrible flash of pain, eliciting a moan and effectively silencing the room's other occupants.

A warm hand was suddenly holding hers gently and she could sense that all three people had moved closer to her bedside.

"Boss?" Grace tightened her hold on Lisbon's hand. "Can you…can you open your eyes?"

With an immense effort, Lisbon managed to do as asked, only to close them again quickly. The harsh lighting of the hospital room brought tears to her eyes and they fell unchecked down her cheeks.

Cho spoke up, his voice strained. "Lisbon. Do you want us to call a nurse?"

She shook her head quickly, causing more pain.

"No, no. Let me just…" Taking a deep breath, she slowly lifted her eyelids, taking care not to look at any of the lights. She focused on Grace's face instead, noting how tear tracks were apparent on her pale cheeks. "I'm okay."

At everyone's incredulous looks, the exhausted agent cracked a small smile. "Alright, not exactly. But I will be." She became serious once more, looking at each of them in turn. "I don't know how you did it, but you got me out of there in time." She squeezed Van Pelt's hand. "Thank you. All of you."

Grace looked at her team members and back at her injured boss, smiling genuinely for the first time since Lisbon was taken. "We're a family, Lisbon. And family takes care of family."

Rigsby smiled as well, looking over at the sleeping consultant whom Lisbon hadn't noticed before then. "Besides, Jane was the one who figured it out. As usual."

Lisbon laughed, scowling slightly when her ribs hurt because of it. She turned back to her team, a frown across her face. "How bad is it?"

"You've got a couple of fractured ribs. Broken leg. Several burns all over your body. And, oh yeah- you almost died of smoke inhalation poisoning."

Everyone turned to the chair where Jane was sitting at once. Lisbon flinched at the look of pure anger on his face, while the others quickly stood up and started walking toward the door.

"We are going to get something to eat. Do you guys want anything?" Rigsby looked nervously from Lisbon to Jane, waiting for a response. When both gestured no, the three agents quickly fled the room, giving them the privacy they needed.

"Jane…"

"_What the hell is wrong with you_?" He sprang up from his chair and started to pace in front of her bed. "What were you thinking, Lisbon? That it was all right for you to hand yourself in? To leave us all? Leave _me_? Because I can assure you that your sacrifice wouldn't have been worth it. You know why? Because the moment I realized he had taken you I knew I wouldn't make it. I knew that your loss would be too much. _Too painful_. But you didn't even think about that at all, did you? You just-"

"_Jane_!"

He stopped pacing, quickly looking back at her and waiting for an explanation.

"_You are such a hypocrite_. How many times over the years have you put your life in danger for the same purpose? How many times have you risked your life to save mine?" Lisbon's voice had gotten louder as her agitation grew and she was practically screaming by the time she finished speaking.

"_It's not the same_!"

"_Why _is it any different?!"

The door suddenly burst open and a nurse came rushing in, a terrified look on her face. "What is going on in here?" She turned to Jane angrily. "Mr. Jane! I thought I had told you that Agent Lisbon needs to remain calm! A rise in her blood pressure could cause her stay in the hospital to be prolonged. Is that what you want?" Jane looked down, ashamed. "That's what I thought." She turned to Lisbon, her expression instantly smoothing and becoming merely worried. "Do you need anything? Here, let me help you sit up." After doing so, she turned back to Jane. "I can make him leave, if you'd prefer."

Lisbon looked at him for a couple of seconds, blinked, and shook her head. She didn't want to argue with him, she was so _tired_. But having an angry Jane to keep her company was better than no Jane at all. She knew he wouldn't leave her unless she wanted him to. "No, he's fine. Thank you."

The other woman nodded and left the room. As soon as the door closed behind her, Jane was by Lisbon's side, sitting on the chair Van Pelt had vacated. He grabbed her hand, gently, bringing it to his lips.

"I'm sorry, Teresa. I'm so sorry." He took a shuddering breath and tears pooled in his eyes. "You were so brave, dear. So brave. But I'm not worth it. You are. You've always been worth it."

Lisbon shook her head, squeezing his hand. "Stop it. Please, Patrick. You _are_ worth it. To me, at least. You really should know this by now. Please don't ever say that again."

"It's true." At her glare, Jane smiled a bit and stroked her cheek. "But I won't say it again."

She leaned into his brief touch and nodded in relief when he removed his hand. "Good."

"How are you feeling? Really."

She smirked. "Like I fell through a wooden floor and landed on top of a broken chair. Inside of a burning building."

Jane flinched and she instantly regretted her faked nonchalance. Why should she try to lie to him? He would figure it out anyway. Surprisingly, Lisbon realized that she didn't want to lie to Patrick, either. She wanted him to know how she was feeling. She wanted his comfort and reassurance. Grabbing his hand, she decided that he deserved to know what had happened in that house.

"Seriously, I'll be fine. It hurts, still, of course. But I'm lucky to be alive and, all things considered, lucky that I didn't get worse injuries." He nodded, seemingly entranced by their joined hands. "Patrick, I-" She hesitated, causing Jane to meet her eyes. "I think I should tell you what happened in there. What he said."

The suddenly terrified man inhaled sharply, squeezing her hand almost too tightly. "Teresa, I don't think…" He looked away. "I have a pretty good notion of what he might have said to you. And, frankly, I don't want to hear it." She nodded, waiting for him to look back at her face. He did, moving forward slowly while framing her face with his hands and placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. "He's gone. Red John is gone for good. And you're alive. That's all that matters to me."

Lisbon sighed shakily, feeling instantly bereft when his lips left her skin. Noticing her sorrowful expression, Jane's eyes filled with tears again and he embraced her fiercely, remembering about her painful injuries just in time.

"I was so worried." He choked up, unable to speak around the enormous lump in his throat. "I meant what I said before. I would never be able to survive your death. _Ever_." He shivered. "Don't ever do this to me again."

Lisbon tightened her hold on him, as much as she could with her lack of strength and utter exhaustion. "I won't."

Jane shuddered again, kissing her hair. "I love you." He whispered.

Lisbon moved away suddenly, as if she had been electrocuted. "What did you say?"

The consultant smiled the most beautiful smile she had ever seen. "I don't know. What did I say?"

She smacked his arm lightly, tears filling her eyes. "Jane?"

"What do you think I said, silly woman? I love you." He moved his hand and wiped at her cheeks. "I meant it before too, you know. I just couldn't afford to tell you, not then. You were in too much danger already."

She moved forward, her arms snaking around his neck, anchoring him to her. Lisbon hid her tear-stained face in the crook of his neck, kissing his skin softly.

"I love you too."

He moved away a fraction of an inch; just enough to lift her chin and brush his lips against hers. The kiss was innocent and gentle, but both broke apart breathing heavily and wide-eyed. Lisbon looked down shyly, a blush tinting her cheeks, and held onto both of his hands with hers. She suddenly realized that a significant part of the man before her was strangely missing.

"Where's your wedding ring?"

He smiled again and Lisbon followed suit. She couldn't help it. His happiness was contagious.

"It's somewhere safe." He kissed her gently one more time. "That chapter of my life is over, Teresa. And I'm ready to start a new one, if you are."

Her smile widened and she leaned forward, linking their lips in a passionate kiss. It was different from the first two, now that they were more comfortable and confident with their new roles. All had one thing in common, though- the promise of a future together, something neither would trade for anything else.

"I'll take that as a yes."

THE END

* * *

**Author's note: **That's all, folks! Thank you to everyone who followed me through my first attempt at a multi-chapter and for all of your support. I'll be forever grateful.

I'm currently working on another story (a series of one-shots focusing on Jane and Lisbon's relationship throughout all seasons of the show) so feel free to check it out if you want to. Until next time!


End file.
